<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For When You Need Love by SummerStormFlower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467426">For When You Need Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower'>SummerStormFlower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Babies, Baby Wu, Bad Cooking, Birthday Presents, Blood and Injury, Brothers, Children, Coma, Crying, Dad Friend, Domestic Fluff, Eye Gouging, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grieving, Hugs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Kid Lloyd, Nightmares, Orphanage, Platonic Kisses, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Sick Character, Sisters, Sleeping Together, Teasing, mom friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Times in which a kiss, such as one on the forehead, or cheek, or elsewhere, has been given.</p>
<p>*Basically, a whole lot of platonic ninja-sibling kisses*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole &amp; Lloyd Garmadon &amp; Kai &amp; Nya &amp; Jay Walker &amp; Zane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For When You Need Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh hey, it’s New Years’ Eve. Happy New Year, I guess  :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was Nya... actually pouting? Lloyd couldn’t believe it. His tough as nails big sister, Nya, was pouting. All because he’d accidentally eaten her sandwich in the fridge. </p>
<p>If anything, Lloyd had expected her to kill him. </p>
<p>Instead, she stood there in the kitchen with her arms crossed, bottom lip poked out in a childish pout. </p>
<p>“That was my sandwich,” she said, scowling at the crumbs splattered across Lloyd’s mouth. </p>
<p>Lloyd threw the wrap in the garbage and scrubbed his sleeve over his mouth. “Sorry, Nya,” he said with an apologetic smile. “I didn’t know.”</p>
<p>Nya leaned her hip against the counter. “Hmph,” she grunted. She was still pouting. </p>
<p>Lloyd couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. He went up to her and smooched her cheek. </p>
<p>“I’ll get you another one.”<br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Kai hadn’t slept in days. Bags as dark as night hung under his eyes, he moved sluggishly, and he was unnaturally quiet. He was downing coffee a few times a day, and popping pills for his head like candy. Lloyd didn’t know what was keeping him up, but he could think of a few things. </p>
<p>Zane was exasperated. </p>
<p>“Go to sleep, Kai.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“You are not fine. You need sleep.”</p>
<p>“What are you, my mother? Get off my back!”</p>
<p>Lloyd had heard that same exchange about several times. </p>
<p>It was only after Kai accidentally dropped his mug and it shattered on the kitchen floor, Sensei Wu ordered Kai to get some sleep. </p>
<p>So, Lloyd was now guiding Kai to his bed with his arm around his shoulders. </p>
<p>“I can’t sleep,” Kai protested, although the tiredness in his voice betrayed him. </p>
<p>“Yes, you can,” Lloyd told him, as he made him lay down. Kai wasn’t even fighting him, his body and mind too sluggish to even register Lloyd tucking him in bed. </p>
<p>“No,” Kai protested again, weakly. He was already sinking into the pillow, the soft feeling of laying in a nice warm bed making his brain hazy. His eyelids drooped, dangerously close to shutting completely. His breathing was even starting to even out. Kai shook his head, trying to wake himself up. “No, no, I can’t sleep, no—“</p>
<p>“Kai,” Lloyd said gently, looking him directly in his very tired eyes. “You’re okay. I’ll be right here when you wake up, okay?”</p>
<p>Kai squinted at him, trying so hard to focus. “You promise?” he asked, his voice squeaking unintentionally. </p>
<p>Lloyd raked a hand through Kai’s hair, leaning down and kissing his forehead, Kai grumbling sleepily. </p>
<p>“I promise,” Lloyd told him sincerely. </p>
<p>Kai watched him for a little while longer, trying so hard to keep his eyes open. Then finally, finally, his eyes fell shut and he was asleep within seconds. </p>
<p>Lloyd stayed right beside him.<br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Jay hadn’t been the same since he’d come back from the First Realm. To be fair, neither of the guys had been the same. Cole didn’t sleep until the others did. Zane, usually unbothered by the cold, walked around wrapped up in blankets and still shivered. Kai was on his guard at all times, startling into a fighting position at the faintest noise.</p>
<p>It would take time for things to get back to normal. </p>
<p>But Jay... Jay was probably the worst out of all of them. He was quiet, too quiet. Lloyd hadn’t heard him crack a joke in weeks, and Lloyd was starting to really miss them. Jay didn’t fidget either. Normally, Jay was always fidgeting, shifting from foot to foot, moving in some way. Lloyd had never seen him sit still for more than twenty seconds in his life. But Jay didn’t do anything now, didn’t even tap his fingers on the kitchen table at breakfast. Just sat there and stared into the abyss with hollow blue eyes. He was a shell of himself. </p>
<p>It hurt.</p>
<p>The only reason Lloyd woke up at three in the morning was because he was suddenly thirsty for juice. Dragging himself reluctantly out of bed, he went to raid the fridge for apple juice.</p>
<p>He didn’t expect to find Jay on the sofa. </p>
<p>“Jay,” he said, and Jay jumped but relaxed when he saw him. Lloyd spoke a little softer. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Jay didn’t respond. He gave a weak nod, then hung his head.</p>
<p>Lloyd sat down next to him and... just stared at him. He and Nya had thought Jay was dead—that they were all dead. And it... it’d been hell.</p>
<p>Jay looked at him then, frowning. “What?” he whispered hoarsely. </p>
<p>Lloyd tried to stop staring at Jay like he’d just come back from the dead, but in Lloyd’s defence, he kind of had. </p>
<p>Jay blinked when Lloyd lunged forward and wrapped his arms around him. </p>
<p>“I just missed you,” Lloyd muttered into Jay’s shoulder, hugging his big brother tighter. </p>
<p>Jay just kinda sat there. Then oh so slowly, he laid his cheek against Lloyd’s head and gently hugged him back. Lloyd felt Jay breathe, his chest rising, exhale tickling his forehead. Lloyd had never felt so grateful just to listen to Jay breathe. </p>
<p>They stayed like that for a long time, and it occurred to Lloyd that Jay might’ve missed him too. If the way Jay’s arms tightened around him was anything to go off of. </p>
<p>“When...” Jay started, something painful in his voice, “when we were in the First Realm... I scared the guys real bad. I-I just... broke, hard, and-and...” he sucked in a stuttering breath, “I was so useless.”</p>
<p>Lloyd’s heart cracked. “No, you weren’t. Cole said you were all kinds of cool!” he proclaimed. </p>
<p>Jay chuckled wetly, starting to tremble. “No-no, I was useless— a - a liability.”</p>
<p>It hurt when Jay began to cry. Lloyd could feel the tears in his hair. </p>
<p>“I might not have been there,” Lloyd said, swallowing, “but I know three people who were there. And they don’t see it like that.”</p>
<p>Jay hiccuped on a sob. Lloyd dropped a kiss on his shoulder. </p>
<p>They stayed like that until they fell asleep.<br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>“Lloyd, stop it. You look like you’re about to cry,” said Cole, as Kai wrapped up his hand.</p>
<p>Lloyd bristled beside him. “I do not,” he grumbled, crossing his arms. He eyed Cole’s injured hand, guilt twisting in his gut. “I just... feel bad.”</p>
<p>Cole sighed. “It’s not your fault,” he said for the fifth time. </p>
<p>“He’s right,” Kai agreed, “it’s his own fault for putting his hand under your knife.”</p>
<p>“It was an accident—ow!”</p>
<p>“Stop moving so much.”</p>
<p>Cole pouted. “Zane’s never gonna let me in the kitchen again.”</p>
<p>“You’re a hazard in the kitchen,” snorted Kai.</p>
<p>Lloyd sighed. “I still feel bad.”</p>
<p>Cole gave him an exasperated look. “Lloyd—“</p>
<p>“It was kind of my fault,” Lloyd insisted, chewing on his lip. “If I’d just seen you were in the way...” He hung his head. </p>
<p>Then suddenly, Cole thrusted his bandaged hand in front of his face. </p>
<p>“Kiss it better.”</p>
<p>Lloyd blinked. “What?”</p>
<p>“I said, kiss it better.” Cole was grinning. “And then all your sins will be forgiven.”</p>
<p>Lloyd knew what Cole was doing. And it was working. Lloyd had to bite back a laugh. </p>
<p>Cole grinned wider. “Kiss it.”</p>
<p>“But—“</p>
<p>“Kai! Lloyd won’t kiss my boo-boo!”</p>
<p>Kai laughed. </p>
<p>Lloyd finally broke out in a giant smile. “Fine!” he exclaimed with a huff of amused laughter. He kissed Cole’s hand. </p>
<p>“There,” said Cole, still grinning. “Was that so hard?”</p>
<p>Lloyd smiled at the floor. “Oh my gosh, you are the worst.”</p>
<p>“You love me.”<br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>They got Zane back... again... Now, he just needed to. Stay. Put.</p>
<p>Lloyd didn’t think that was too much to ask for. After watching his brother “die” more than once, Lloyd really don’t think it was too much to ask for.</p>
<p>The Never Realm had... done its damage. Zane wasn’t the same. </p>
<p>He hardly spoke, and when he did, he was quiet and uncertain; uncertain of himself. He didn’t like making decisions anymore. It was like he’d forgotten how to do all the things he loved. He didn’t even move in the kitchen like he used to. </p>
<p>It hurt to hear hesitation in Zane’s voice. It hurt to see Zane struggle to do small things. </p>
<p>Lloyd could only imagine how much Zane must’ve hurt. That hurt even more. </p>
<p>Lloyd came out of the bathroom, stifling a yawn behind his hand. It was late, but he wanted a drink of water before he went back to bed. </p>
<p>In the kitchen, as Lloyd was filling a glass with tap water, he spotted Zane through the window. </p>
<p>Lloyd went outside with his water. Zane was sitting on the top step of the monastery, looking up at the night sky. Lloyd sat down beside him, setting his glass of water next to him. </p>
<p>“You’re still up?” Lloyd asked with a yawn. </p>
<p>“...Yes?” Zane replied, turning to meet Lloyd’s eyes.</p>
<p>Lloyd nodded, showing that he’d accepted Zane’s answer. Sensei Wu had said to visibly acknowledge Zane when his answers were more like questions. It would help Zane gain confidence.</p>
<p>“How come?” Lloyd asked.</p>
<p>Zane’s face crumpled then, and he shook his head. “I do not know,” he said.</p>
<p>Lloyd frowned sadly. “That’s okay,” he told his brother, placing his hand on his shoulder. “I’ll try to rephrase that.” Lloyd thought for a moment. “Um... did you come out here because you wanted to look at the sky? Or you couldn’t sleep?”</p>
<p>“I... yes?”</p>
<p>Lloyd’s sad frown deepened. “Zane.”</p>
<p>Zane concentrated. “I came out... because I couldn’t sleep.”</p>
<p>Lloyd smiled and nodded. “Okay,” he said. </p>
<p>Zane smiled a little too, and Lloyd’s heart felt warm at the sight. </p>
<p>“Why are you out here?” Zane then asked. </p>
<p>“I wanted to check on you,” replied Lloyd, patting Zane’s back. </p>
<p>“Oh... I appreciate it.”</p>
<p>Lloyd leaned back on his hands. They were quiet for a moment. </p>
<p>Then Zane spoke, “I am sorry for my inconvenience... I wish I could speed up my readjustment.”</p>
<p>Lloyd frowned at him again. “You need time to recover. That’s okay,” he said.</p>
<p>Zane hung his head. “It is frustrating.”</p>
<p>Lloyd nodded in understanding. “I know, bud. But you’re not alone. You’ve got us.” Lloyd gave Zane a smile. “You got me,” he told him softly, then leaned in and pressed a kiss to Zane’s forehead. </p>
<p>Zane smiled shakily. “What would I do without you, little brother?”<br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>It wasn’t all that unusual for Cole to sleep in. But to miss breakfast? That certainly was. </p>
<p>Jay immediately knew there was something wrong. </p>
<p>He found Cole crying in bed when he went up to check on him. </p>
<p>Jay closed the door behind him as quietly as possible. “Hey,” he said gently.</p>
<p>Cole nearly jumped out of his skin anyway. “Jay!” He quickly scrubbed the tears from his face. “What-what do you need?” he asked, voice squeaking.</p>
<p>Jay started to approach him slowly. “Just came to check on you. You didn’t come down for breakfast,” he explained.</p>
<p>“Oh, I-I’m fine,” Cole stammered, sniffling still. </p>
<p>Jay saw a photo of a young woman with a small Cole on her hip, laying on Cole’s pillow. </p>
<p>Jay remembered what day it was. </p>
<p>“It’s her birthday,” he said. </p>
<p>Cole’s bottom lip wobbled, his eyes turning red. </p>
<p>Jay dived in, wrapping Cole up in his arms. Cole buried himself in Jay’s chest, trembling, as sobs wracked through him, tears soaking into Jay’s shirt.</p>
<p>“You’re allowed to be sad today, Cole,” Jay comforted softly, running fingers through his black hair. “You don’t have to lie. Just let it out.”</p>
<p>Cole clung to him. </p>
<p>Jay kissed the top of Cole’s head. “It’s okay.”<br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Jay was shaken awake by a hand on his shoulder. He groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, smacking his lips together. His pillow had a wet spot on it; he must’ve been drooling. </p>
<p>He’d had a weird dream. Something about a monkey... that had Nya’s hair? </p>
<p>“Jay,” whispered a familiar voice. </p>
<p>Jay turned and was confused at first. Then he remembered Lloyd was older now. That would take some getting used to. After all, Lloyd was just ten years old literally a few hours ago. </p>
<p>“What?” Jay asked, sitting up. </p>
<p>Lloyd hung his head. </p>
<p>“.What’s wrong?” Jay asked, frowning in concern. </p>
<p>“I... I don’t know how to explain it,” Lloyd began, rubbing at his throat. His voice sounded hoarse for some reason. “Like, I hurt everywhere,” he said, “And-and every time I talk, it feels like-like fire.”</p>
<p>Jay’s frown deepened. What? That was weird—wait. Oh.</p>
<p>“You’re going through puberty, Lloyd,” Jay told him. </p>
<p>“Puberty?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Your body hurts because you’re experiencing growing pains, and you’re probably going through a voice change too.”</p>
<p>“...But I don’t feel any different.”</p>
<p>Jay blinked. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Like,” Lloyd scowled in thought, “I still feel... ten.”</p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>“Am I supposed to feel different?” Lloyd stared at his hands. “Is everything different? Am I... not your little brother anymore?” </p>
<p>There were lots of things Lloyd didn’t like about being the youngest, but there were lots of things he also enjoyed about it. He didn’t want to lose that too. </p>
<p>Jay didn’t know everything, but there was one thing he did know. </p>
<p>“Lloyd,” Jay began, putting both hands on Lloyd’s shoulders, “You will always be my little brother.”</p>
<p>“You mean that?” Lloyd’s voice squeaked, his eyes glistening just a little. </p>
<p>Jay pulled him close and kissed his nose. “Of course I mean it. You’re the baby of this family, and nothing will ever change that.”</p>
<p>Lloyd frowned up at him. “I’m not a baby.”</p>
<p>Jay grinned. “You’re right. You’re a big baby.”<br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Nya always cried when they watched sad movies. So Jay was unsurprised when Nya started bawling her eyes out on the couch beside him. </p>
<p>“Why?! Why would he leave her?!” Nya sobbed, the tissue box on her lap. </p>
<p>“You’ve seen this episode four times,” Jay said, as the credits rolled on the screen. </p>
<p>Nya blew her nose. “I know. It’s just so sad.” Tears filled her eyes again. She leaned against Jay’s side, sniffling.</p>
<p>Jay shook his head fondly, then pressed a kiss to the top of Nya’s head. <br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>The day Jay was forced to watch, helpless, as his brother sacrificed himself to save all of them, was the worst day of his life. It was a memory that’d forever be etched in the back of his mind—the image of Zane, blowing up in the sky right in front of him, could never be unseen. It would become one of his worst nightmares.</p>
<p>Jay had always considered himself an optimist. But when he saw Zane, in the flesh (err, metal), alive, and brimming with life, Jay truly believed in miracles. </p>
<p>“Zane!” he cried with a giant, aching grin, and fat tears threatening to overwhelm him. </p>
<p>He tackled Zane in a hug, wrapping his arms and legs around him. Zane grunted at the impact, but hardly stumbled back. Jay thought that maybe he had been expecting this kind of reaction. </p>
<p>Jay dropped down, but didn’t let Zane go yet. He needed to feel him, to know that he was really here. Then he grabbed him by the face and smooched his cheek. </p>
<p>Zane laughed in delight. “I missed you too, brother,” he said. </p>
<p>The sound of his voice was like music to Jay’s ears. </p>
<p>Jay’s eyes filled with tears. He sniffled and quickly rubbed them away. “You dumb hunk of scrap metal!” he exclaimed, throwing his arms around Zane’s neck in a hug again. </p>
<p>Zane simply laughed and hugged him back. <br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>The First Realm was so much different than their own. Everything looked, felt, smelled different. And the nights, oh the nights. </p>
<p>The nights were so much colder, and longer, and darker, and the sky was so much louder. Jay hardly slept. He couldn’t stand it. He wasn’t the only one. </p>
<p>Baby Wu didn’t like it either. He’d wake them up twice every hour with his crying. Cole usually got him. Sometimes Jay would, since he was normally still awake. </p>
<p>Kai took him awhile ago, pacing back and forth inside the cave they’d taken shelter in, while rocking Wu in his arms. The baby had long fallen back asleep, but Kai hadn’t put him down. After getting tired of walking around, he’d sat down against the wall of the cave, with Wu sleeping on his chest. </p>
<p>Cole and Zane had gone to sleep again after Wu stopped crying. Zane clung to his blanket, shivering. This realm was cold even for Zane. Cole was curled in a ball, seeming painfully small—“small”, a word Jay would’ve never associated with him. </p>
<p>Jay was awake. He couldn’t sleep. </p>
<p>Kai hadn’t put Wu down for an hour. He just sat there, rubbing a hand on Wu’s back.</p>
<p>Jay eventually got up and went to sit beside him. “Want me to take him?” he asked. </p>
<p>Kai handed the toddler over wordlessly. Jay took him gently. Wu squirmed a little at first, then he curled up in Jay’s embrace. They sat there in silence, shoulder to shoulder, Wu breathing softly on Jay’s chest. </p>
<p>It was soothing, in a way, to just listen to Baby Wu breathe. </p>
<p>Then Kai sighed, dropping his head in his hands. </p>
<p>Jay eyed him in concern. </p>
<p>“I’m so weak.”</p>
<p>“...What?”</p>
<p>Kai sounded so defeated. “I’m weak. We wouldn’t be here if I’d just been strong enough to protect all of you.”</p>
<p>Jay hadn’t had a clear mind for days, but he did now and he had words for Kai, but Kai wasn’t finished yet.</p>
<p>“I’ve failed you. And I’ve failed Lloyd and Nya,” Kai groaned, “They probably think we’re dead or something... I’m so mad at myself.”</p>
<p>Kai wasn’t this emotional normally—well, he was emotional, but he never expressed it like this. He certainly never was that honest with his feelings, definitely never voluntarily voiced insecurity like this.</p>
<p>He must’ve been really tired.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t your fault, Kai,” Jay said. Wu whined in his sleep, face scrunching up like he was about to cry again. Jay started rocking him, patting Wu’s back. After a moment, Wu looked peaceful again.</p>
<p>“I should’ve been stronger.”</p>
<p>Jay rolled his eyes at Kai. “If I was saying the same things you’re saying, you’d punch me in the head.”</p>
<p>“That’s... different,” Kai muttered unconvincingly.</p>
<p>Jay looked at him. “Is it?”</p>
<p>“...” Kai sighed. “That’s not fair.”</p>
<p>Jay smiled a little. “You’re tired,” he said, leaning in and kissing the side of Kai’s head. </p>
<p>Kai scowled at him. “Ew,” he said, but he didn’t wipe the spot Jay had kissed, so Jay counted it as a win. </p>
<p>“At least I didn’t hug you.”</p>
<p>“I prefer neither.”</p>
<p>“Well, I love you too.”</p>
<p>For the first time, since they’d come to this realm, Kai genuinely laughed.<br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>It wasn’t Nya’s fault. It wasn’t like she was looking for it on purpose. She was actually just looking for Kai’s big red sweater—the one she always stole from him in the wintertime—when she accidentally found it. </p>
<p>Her birthday present. Her birthday wasn’t for awhile yet, but Kai had it ready. It was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen; a framed photograph of her, Kai and their parents together. </p>
<p>Nya felt like her heart had just swelled ten sizes, moisture filling her eyes. </p>
<p>“Hey! You’re not supposed to see that!” Kai’s voice shouted from behind her. </p>
<p>Nya turned to him, blinking wildly to keep her tears at bay. “I love it,” she squeaked. </p>
<p>Kai’s cheeks flushed pink. He shook his head and sighed. “You’re stupid.”</p>
<p>Nya set the frame down on Kai’s dresser, then lunged at her brother. He caught her begrudgingly, huffing. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said, pressing a kiss to Kai’s cheek. </p>
<p>Kai grumbled.<br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Nya knocked softly on Cole’s door. The guys had said to leave him alone at first. But after Cole hadn’t come out in hours, all of them were starting to get a little worried. </p>
<p>Nya could only imagine how hard this was on Cole. She was sure that getting turned into a ghost wasn’t fun. </p>
<p>After a moment, Nya heard a weak mumbled, “come in”.</p>
<p>“Hey Cole,” she said softly, closing the door gently behind her, and looking around. She found him laying in his bed, glowing unnaturally green. “It’s me.”</p>
<p>Cole was quiet. He sighed just as quietly, sitting up, like it pained him to do so, without turning around. “Hi, Nya,” he said oh so quietly. </p>
<p>The awfully despaired tone in his voice pricked at Nya’s heart. </p>
<p>She sat down on the bed, reaching out to place a hand on the back of his shoulder. She gasped when her fingers went right through. </p>
<p>It made Cole jump. “Oh,” he said, looking at Nya’s hand and then at her face. He dropped his gaze to his lap once again. “Sorry...”</p>
<p>Nya watched the crinkle between his eyebrows for a moment, letting him concentrate. Slowly, she tried touching his shoulder again, hesitating just a little. Her hand didn’t go through this time, and she grasped Cole’s arm tightly. </p>
<p>He was so, so cold. </p>
<p>She sighed, laying her forehead on his back. “I’m sorry his happened to you.”</p>
<p>Cole exhaled shakily, placing his hand over Nya’s. </p>
<p>“We’ll fix this,” Nya promised, “It’ll be okay.”</p>
<p>Cole was so cold, it hurt. </p>
<p>“...I hope so,” he whispered. </p>
<p>Nya couldn’t help the sympathetic sound in her throat. She kissed the middle of Cole’s back, then leaned completely into him. </p>
<p>They stayed like that for a long time.<br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>“EW!” Lloyd blurted, jumping off the sofa. “I was kissed by a girl! Gross! Cooties!” He scrubbed at his cheek where Nya’s lips had been seconds ago, making gagging noises. </p>
<p>Zane, who was sitting in the armchair with a book, couldn’t help but laugh at the scene. </p>
<p>Nya wasn’t much better, trying so hard not to giggle. “Sorry Lloyd,” she said, “You’re just too cute when you’re waking up from a nap.”</p>
<p>“I’m NOT cute!” Lloyd huffed, lip jutting out in a rather adorable pout. “And I wasn’t napping! The Green Ninja doesn’t take naps! I was resting.”</p>
<p>“Sure you were.” Nya nodded, standing up to go make some coffee. She dropped yet another kiss, this time, on Lloyd’s head on her way. </p>
<p>Lloyd spluttered. “Hey! You kissed me again! Cooties!”</p>
<p>Zane chuckled. <br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Nya knew Jay would never admit it because the guys would laugh at him, but scary movies were his downfall. Always his downfall. </p>
<p>As the lady on the screen screamed, Jay buried his face in a pillow. </p>
<p>Nya smiled and scooted closer to him, petting his hair. She wouldn’t say it out loud for Jay’s sake, but she thought he was cute. </p>
<p>“Just great,” she heard him mumbling into his pillow, “I’m gonna have nightmares now.”</p>
<p>The woman screamed on the screen again, and Jay tensed. </p>
<p>Nya bit her lip to stifle a fond giggle. “It’s okay,” she whispered, kissing the top of Jay’s head. “I’ll chase the nightmares away.”<br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>The smell of smoke alerted Nya right aways. Something was burning in the oven. </p>
<p>She quickly jumped up and sprinted to the kitchen. “YOU ROCK HEAD!! What did you—“</p>
<p>She stopped abruptly, eyes widening, when she saw it was Zane and not Cole. </p>
<p>He was waving the smoke away with his big pink mitt, coughing. A tray of burnt cookies sat on the stove. </p>
<p>“What the...?” Nya needed a moment to process the scene before her. “W-what happened, Zane?” she asked. </p>
<p>Zane hung his head and sighed. “I made a grave mistake,” he said, plopping down in a chair. “I turned the temperature too high.”</p>
<p>Nya blinked. Zane sighed a second time, dropping his head in his hands rather dramatically. </p>
<p>Nya was quiet... then she snorted and started laughing. </p>
<p>Zane looked up at her, mildly betrayed. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Nya got out between giggles. “Just—don’t look so sad! You look like a kicked puppy!”</p>
<p>“I am sad, Nya,” Zane said, blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. “I miscalculated badly. My record is broken.”</p>
<p>Nya just snorted.</p>
<p>Zane actually pouted at her. </p>
<p>After a moment of laughing, Nya calmed herself down, swiping happy tears away from her eyes and grinning wide. Zane did not look impressed. She sat down beside him and took his hands.</p>
<p>“Zane, you just made a mistake. Don’t be so hard on yourself,” she said. </p>
<p>Zane protested, “But I am good at this! I never miscalculate. I—“</p>
<p>“Even the best of the best mess up sometimes, Zane,” Nya told him with a soft smile. </p>
<p>Zane quieted at that, shoulders sagging. He looked at his lap thoughtfully. He was just like a little kid. Nya almost giggled again, but she pushed it down. </p>
<p>Instead, she planted a kiss on Zane’s forehead. “Welcome to the club of not being perfect,” she said with a bright grin. </p>
<p>Zane looked up at her. Then smiled. And pretty soon, they were both laughing. </p>
<p>They both jumped when the smoke alarm went off. Then laughed even harder. <br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>The nightmares you didn’t wake up screaming from were the worst. Zane knew that. At least the ones that woke him up screaming—or even crying—ended. But the ones he didn’t, just went on and on. </p>
<p>Lloyd was sweating in his sleep and gasping hard, squeezing the edges of his blanket with white knuckles. </p>
<p>Zane immediately knew what was happening. </p>
<p>“Lloyd, wake up! You are dreaming!” Zane shook Lloyd by the shoulders. </p>
<p>Lloyd shot up, panting and wild-eyed. </p>
<p>“Deep breaths,” Zane said gently, rubbing his hand up and down Lloyd’s back. Letting him know he was right beside him. </p>
<p>Lloyd tried to breathe, but he was struggling. </p>
<p>“In. Hold. Out,” Zane instructed, pulling Lloyd into his arms. </p>
<p>Lloyd inhaled quickly, nearly choking. He forced himself to breathe slower. He inhaled slowly and deeply, then slowly exhaled heavily. He repeated the action. </p>
<p>Zane continued to rub his back, remaining quiet as Lloyd calmed down. </p>
<p>Then Lloyd slumped against him, burying his nose in Zane’s collar. Zane kissed the side of his head. </p>
<p>He sat up after a moment, but didn’t pull away. He dragged his hands down his face. </p>
<p>“I hate him,” he muttered. </p>
<p>Zane frowned in question. “Who?”</p>
<p>Lloyd sniffed. “My dad.”</p>
<p>Zane made a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat. He scooted closer to Lloyd, hugging him again. “No you don’t,” he whispered gently. </p>
<p>Lloyd sobbed. “I want to.”</p>
<p>Zane buried his fingers in the back of Lloyd’s hair. “I know.”<br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Zane wasn’t very good at picking up on social cues. But he was certain that Cole was sad. So to cheer his fellow ninja up, he did what one of the small children at the orphanage had taught him. </p>
<p>He kissed Cole on the cheek. </p>
<p>Cole blinked up at him in surprise. “What’d you do that for?”</p>
<p>“You were sad,” Zane explained. </p>
<p>“...No I wasn’t.”</p>
<p>Denial. Zane had heard there were some people who felt uncomfortable at expressing their emotions. Zane hadn’t known Cole for very long, but he struck him as one of those people. </p>
<p>“Yes, you were. I could tell by...” Zane stopped to think. What had the little children at the orphanage called it? Oh yeah, he remembered. </p>
<p>“Your frowny face.”</p>
<p>Cole stared blankly at him, not saying anything for a moment. </p>
<p>Then he sighed. “This is just my face, Zane,” he told the other ninja. </p>
<p>“...Really?” Zane had a hard time believing that. He leaned in to get a closer look at Cole’s face. </p>
<p>Cole backed away. “Really,” he replied. </p>
<p>Zane found that curious. “You do not smile?” he asked. </p>
<p>Cole sighed again. “Not a lot, no.”</p>
<p>Zane thought about that. “Because you are sad?” he asked. </p>
<p>“No, I’m not sad,” Cole told him tiredly. </p>
<p>Zane tilted his head. “You are... happy then?”</p>
<p>Cole opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Zane waited patiently for his response. The silence stretched on, hanging heavy in the air. </p>
<p>Cole glued his gaze to his shoes. “I’m not anything,” he said quietly.</p>
<p>Zane wasn’t sure what to do after that. Back at the orphanage, a kiss had never once failed to chase one’s sadness away. <br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Jay was ill. So ill, he couldn’t hide it, even though he did try his best to. Zane had to give him credit for effort, making it a whole half hour before he figured out. Of course, he wasn’t particularly impressed that Jay wanted to hide it in the first place. </p>
<p>All of them were like that. It drove Zane up the walls. </p>
<p>“I’m fine—“ Jay was protesting, as Zane tried to make him lay down on the sofa. </p>
<p>“I will have none of that,” Zane told him firmly, ignoring the snickers of the others at the kitchen table. </p>
<p>Jay whined. “But I’m fine!” he exclaimed, bursting into an ugly coughing fit immediately after. He was congested, his eyes and nose were red, and he was trembling quite badly. Regardless, he continued to push Zane’s hands away. </p>
<p>“You are not fine,” Zane said. He threw a blanket over his brother. </p>
<p>“I am! I’m fine—“ Jay cut himself off. He shot up like lightning, clutching his stomach and trembling harder now. </p>
<p>Zane’s eyes widened in realization. He rushed to the cupboard under the sink to grab a pail and hurried back to the sofa. But it was too late. </p>
<p>Jay vomited on the carpet.</p>
<p>After Zane had cleaned up after him, Jay was much more willing to not make his life difficult. He didn’t argue when Zane made him drink a glass of water, he listened when Zane told him to go to his bedroom, and didn’t fight when Zane came to tuck him in bed. </p>
<p>“Rest,” Zane told him, giving him a look. </p>
<p>Jay smiled weakly. “Okay, Mom.”</p>
<p>Zane smirked. “I’m sure you made your mother’s job as hard as you make mine.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” </p>
<p>Zane laughed. “Call me if you need anything,” he said softly. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Jay nodded, “Thanks, Zane.”</p>
<p>Zane smiled. “None necessary.” He turned to leave. </p>
<p>“No,” Jay suddenly said, prompting Zane to turn back around. “I mean it. I know I don’t say it often, but... I appreciate you, Zane.”</p>
<p>Warmth blossomed inside Zane’s chest. He smiled and bent down, kissing Jay’s forehead. </p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” he whispered. Then stood up and made to leave once more. Jay called for him in the doorway. </p>
<p>“Hey, Mom.”</p>
<p>Zane arched an eyebrow at Jay. “...What?”</p>
<p>Jay’s whole face lit up, delighted that Zane had actually answered. “Make sure to give Dad a kiss.”</p>
<p>Zane huffed a laugh. Then he frowned. “Who would be Dad?”</p>
<p>Jay thought about that for a moment. “...Cole?”<br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>There was a knock at Zane’s door. He had a feeling he knew who it was. He went to answer and wasn’t surprised when Nya barged in, crashing into his chest. She clung to him desperately, shoving her face into his shoulder. She cried, loud, and painful, and gut-wrenching. </p>
<p>Zane hummed softly, slowly wrapping his arms around her. He held her tight, wanting to keep her close and safe. How he wished he could just protect her from everything bad in the world. How he wished he could just take away all her hurt. </p>
<p>But he knew her. He knew how strong she was. Nya would take the things that had hurt her and sharpen it into strength. She would rage and sob for a little bit, then pick herself back up and hold her head up high. She never let anything beat her. </p>
<p>Still, it wasn’t fun to see her cry. </p>
<p>Zane lifted one of Nya’s hands, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. </p>
<p>“Screw him!” Nya sobbed. </p>
<p>Zane sighed. Fights were ugly. <br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>It’d been six months and still no sign of Wu. </p>
<p>Zane sighed soberly, as he ended a phone call with Lloyd. He could tell his younger brother was trying to be strong, but it had to be hard on him. </p>
<p>He spotted Kai out on the balcony of the room they were staying in. The sun was setting. He went to join him. </p>
<p>“How’s Lloyd?” Kai asked without looking away from the sun. </p>
<p>“He’s managing,” Zane replied, going to stand beside him.</p>
<p>Kai frowned. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t worry too terribly about him. He’s got Pixal with him, after all,” Zane reassured. </p>
<p>Kai’s frown remained. </p>
<p>“What is wrong?” asked Zane, sensing Kai’s sullen mood wasn’t because of Lloyd. </p>
<p>Kai sighed, laying his cheek in his arms on the railing. “I just... miss Nya, I guess,” he mumbled hesitantly. </p>
<p>Oh. Zane understood that. It’d been just the two of them for months now. He wondered what sort of stupidity Cole and Jay were getting into. He wondered how Nya was faring by herself. He wondered if Lloyd was lonely. He wondered if Pixal missed him. </p>
<p>He missed her.</p>
<p>But Wu needed them. Wherever he was. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you call her?” Zane suggested. “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. The phone is on the dresser.”</p>
<p>“...I called her yesterday,” Kai mumbled, cheeks slightly pink. </p>
<p>“So?” asked Zane, not seeing the problem. “I called her twice on the same day last week.”</p>
<p>“Well...” Kai hesitated. “I guess... she wouldn’t mind too much,” he said, a smile growing on his face. He turned to go inside. </p>
<p>“Oh and Kai,” called Zane. </p>
<p>Kai looked back over his shoulder. “What?”</p>
<p>Zane smiled at him. “You can call Skylor too, you know?”</p>
<p>Kai’s face went bright red. “I know that!” he shouted. Then he quickly went inside, most likely to escape from his brother. </p>
<p>What a shame. Zane had had quite a bit of teasing up his sleeve. </p>
<p>Zane stayed outside to give Kai his privacy, watching the sky. He watched until the sun dropped below the horizon, and the moon and stars hung high and bright in the night. </p>
<p>When he headed back inside their room, Kai had fallen asleep on the couch. Zane draped a blanket over him and placed a kiss on his cheek. <br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Kai would’ve never said it out loud to his brothers, but there’d been a few times in the dead of night, Kai had thought they’d never make it out of the First Realm. </p>
<p>And yet... they were home now. They were finally home. </p>
<p>“Kai!”</p>
<p>Kai spun around. His eyes filled with tears, relief and joy bombarding him all at once. </p>
<p>“Nya!” he cried. </p>
<p>His little sister jumped into his arms, and Kai immediately held her. He’d never been so happy to see her in his whole life. </p>
<p>“Welcome home,” Nya said, dropping her forehead on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. </p>
<p>Kai squeezed his arms around her. “Good to be back,” he whispered, kissing the top of Nya’s head. <br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Jay hadn’t been able to sleep since... well, since that battle. Kai didn’t blame him. </p>
<p>He wasn’t surprised when he found Jay at the kitchen table at midnight. He was surprised Jay hadn’t grabbed his prosthetic eye. Nya had made it for him. He was rarely seen without it. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Kai said softly, laying a hand on Jay’s shoulder. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>Jay sighed painfully. “My eye hurts.” It took him a minute to realize his mistake. “I mean, it doesn’t actually hurt because it’s not there—obviously—but I get phantom pains and stuff, like, a lot,” he babbled. </p>
<p>Kai nodded, like he understood. He didn’t, but he could understand Jay was hurting. </p>
<p>“Do you need anything?” he asked. </p>
<p>Jay scrunched up his nose and shut his eye. It got tired so easily now—the extra reliance on it—and Jay got these terrible headaches often. </p>
<p>“Could you... stand on my other side?” he asked. </p>
<p>Kai blinked. “Sure,” he said. He moved to Jay’s other side.</p>
<p>Jay relaxed immensely when Kai put his hand on his other shoulder. </p>
<p>“I feel... safer... when someone I trust’s on that side of me,” he explained. </p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Kai gave Jay’s shoulder a squeeze. “It’ll be okay,” he comforted. </p>
<p>Jay nodded slowly. “Yeah... I’ll get used to it.” He sounded like he didn’t believe what he was saying. </p>
<p>Kai raked his hand through his hair, kissing his cheek. </p>
<p>“I’ll always have your back,” he promised. “And your side.”</p>
<p>Jay smiled. That was something he could believe. <br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>One of Kai’s favourite things to do was make fun of Lloyd’s height. It wasn’t because he was cruel (well, maybe a little cruel). It was simply because he was a big brother. What kind of big brother would he be if he didn’t occasionally torture Lloyd? </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m short. Can you get my phone now?!” exclaimed Lloyd. </p>
<p>He’d apparently did something to Cole, and Cole had gotten his revenge by stealing Lloyd’s phone and putting it up on the tallest bookshelf. </p>
<p>“Maybe,” said Kai. </p>
<p>Lloyd pouted. </p>
<p>Kai loved messing with him. “Okay, okay,” he sighed, grabbing Lloyd’s head and smooching his eyelid. </p>
<p>“Hey!” Lloyd wiped his eye. </p>
<p>“Here ya go,” Kai told him, giving him back his phone. </p>
<p>Lloyd put it back in his pocket. Before he left, Kai ruffled his hair, much to Lloyd’s chagrin.<br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Kai and Cole got home from their mission late that night, stretching their sore muscles and groaning when their tired bones cracked. They weren’t hurt, but it’d been a long, rough evening. </p>
<p>Why couldn’t criminals just sleep at night, like normal people? </p>
<p>“Ugh, I don’t think I’ll be able to move for a week,” muttered Cole, as he dropped his weaponry on the floor and collapsed on the sofa. </p>
<p>“My feet ache,” Kai yawned. He headed into the kitchen to make himself a snack. Neither of them had eaten for several hours. “Cole, want anything?” he called. </p>
<p>There was no answer. </p>
<p>Kai went to check on him. He found him, out cold, on the couch. </p>
<p>Kai huffed a chuckle, amused. “Rock head,” he mumbled. </p>
<p>He grabbed a blanket from the closet, draping it over Cole’s sleeping form. It took a few minutes to make sure he was fully covered. Then on his way back to the kitchen, Kai dropped a kiss on his brother’s forehead. </p>
<p>“Don’t snore,” he said, yawning once again. <br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>When Kai got home from his date with Skylor, he was floating on cloud nine. Nothing could spoil his good mood...</p>
<p>Until he saw the grocery list forgotten on the counter. </p>
<p>That’s right! He was supposed to pick up groceries after his date. Oh crap.</p>
<p>“Hello Kai.”</p>
<p>Crap! Crap! Crap!</p>
<p>Zane’s head appeared around the corner. “Did you—“</p>
<p>Oh no. </p>
<p>Zane’s face fell when he saw Kai’s empty hands. He sighed disappointedly. “You forgot, I see,” he said.</p>
<p>“Uh... forgive me?” Kai squeaked. </p>
<p>Zane crossed his arms. “Why?”</p>
<p>Kai approached Zane and kissed him on the chin. “Because I love you?”</p>
<p>Zane narrowed his eyes at him. </p>
<p>Kai gulped. </p>
<p>Then Zane grabbed the grocery list off the counter and held it out to Kai. </p>
<p>Kai slumped in defeat with a sigh. <br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Cole wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find, but finding Jay beat up and bloody wasn’t it. </p>
<p>“Jay!” he cried in concern, immediately bending down to Jay’s hurt form laying in the corner of Nadakhan’s room.</p>
<p>Jay groaned, but didn’t move. “Cole?” he asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah buddy, it’s me,” Cole said. He was hesitant to touch Jay, but it didn’t look like he would be moving on his own for a little while. As gently as he could, he helped him sit up, wincing at the blood on Jay’s face. </p>
<p>“You’re here?” Jay asked weakly. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m here,” Cole responded, a lump rising in his throat. Jay looked horrible. Cole felt a dangerous wrath boiling somewhere deep inside of him. Nadakhan would pay for this. </p>
<p>Jay sighed in relief, slumping against Cole. “You’re warm,” he slurred.</p>
<p>Cole didn’t want to shake him, so he gently maneuvered Jay’s arm around him and stood up, hoping the movement would wake him up. </p>
<p>“We’ve gotta get you outta here,” he said, gently patting the side of Jay’s face that didn’t have dried blood on it. “C’mon, bud. Time to open your eyes.”</p>
<p>With a sleepy groan, Jay did. </p>
<p>Cole wished he hadn’t. </p>
<p>Jay squinted up at him. “I can’t see you too good.”</p>
<p>Cole’s blood was hot. He was going to kill Nadakhan. </p>
<p>Jay squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. </p>
<p>“Why can’t I see—“ Jay was even more bemused when Cole suddenly hugged him. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Jay scowled. Why could he only see out of one eye? Why was Cole sorry?</p>
<p>Cole exhaled shakily, kissing Jay’s head softly. “We should’ve come sooner. We should’ve been there for you. I’m so sorry,” he said against Jay’s hair. </p>
<p>Jay grunted. “What are you—“</p>
<p>Cole felt Jay tense up. He’d realized. Cole held him tighter. <br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>“She might not wake up,” the doctor had said. </p>
<p>It was tearing Cole up inside. </p>
<p>Nya laid, asleep, in her bed in the hospital. She looked serene, but all that stuff hooked up to her... was just so wrong. </p>
<p>The beeping had been annoying at first, but it’d become comforting at some point. A reminder that his sister’s heart was steady as ever. </p>
<p>Lloyd and him had gone today. Lloyd had fell asleep against Nya’s bedside hours ago, his cheek on her leg. Cole had draped his jacket over him. </p>
<p>Cole was glad... because now he could shed his tears without anyone seeing. </p>
<p>Sniffling, he held Nya’s hand in his, squeezing gently. </p>
<p>He looked at her face. Whenever she wanted him to do something for her, she’d flutter her long eyelashes at him until he caved. But her eyes were closed now. And they may never open again. </p>
<p>Cole missed her. </p>
<p>“Please,” he murmured, his voice watery, “Please wake up.”</p>
<p>He kissed Nya’s hand. </p>
<p>(For a brief second, Cole thought he felt her finger twitch. A spark of hope flickered to life in his chest.) <br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>They had been through a lot and Cole knew he was observant, so he knew the others’ habits very well. Jay tried to cover up his panic with humour. Zane would mother hen them all. Nya handled most situations well, but was quick to snap. Lloyd bottled everything up, until it exploded in some way. </p>
<p>And Kai blamed himself. Every. Single. Time. </p>
<p>Sure enough, that was what he was doing this instant. Sitting by himself, shoulders hunched and head hung, elbows on his knees. Blaming himself. Always blaming himself. </p>
<p>Cole went to sit beside him. “Stop that,” he said. </p>
<p>Kai looked up at him with a frown. “Stop what?”</p>
<p>Cole rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t your fault.”</p>
<p>Kai opened his mouth to retort, but hesitated. He hung his head again. </p>
<p>Cole sighed. “Quit,” he said, laying his head on Kai’s arm. It’d been a long day. He was sore and tired.</p>
<p>“I’m just...” Kai scowled at the ground. He was extremely tense; his muscles were probably aching. He groaned, dragging his hands down his face. “I just should’ve been stronger...” he muttered. </p>
<p>“Oh shut up,” Cole told him, dropping a kiss against his arm.<br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>It took a lot to scare Cole. But being all alone in a dark cell, that was—well, wasn’t scary per say, but, uh, it was maybe, kinda, sorta... a little scary. </p>
<p>Being alone used to be Cole’s thing, but not like this. </p>
<p>He didn’t particularly like being alone anymore either. Not that it was fun the first time around. </p>
<p>Cole sighed... This was boring.</p>
<p>“Cole?” said a familiar voice. </p>
<p>Cole gasped, hope sparking inside his chest, and jumped to his feet. He grinned. There was Zane, the key ring in hand. </p>
<p>“Man, am I happy to see you!” Cole cried, relief flooding him. </p>
<p>Zane shushed him, then cautiously approached the keyhole. He looked over his shoulder for a moment, then began to fiddle as quietly as he could with the keys. Cole just about saw stars when the cell door unlocked with a click. </p>
<p>“Let us get out of here, brother,” Zane said with a smile, opening the door for Cole. </p>
<p>Cole cupped Zane’s face and smooched his forehead. </p>
<p>Zane chuckled. “I see you really are happy to see me.”</p>
<p>Cole scratched the back of his head, his smile embarrassed. “Well... it was super boring in there.”</p>
<p>Zane looked at him knowingly. “You were lonely.”</p>
<p>“I was not!”</p>
<p>“Shhh! We will discuss this later. We must get out of here first.”</p>
<p>“Fine. But you’re wrong.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know you’re wrong. You usually are.”</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>“Shhhhhh!!”<br/>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>There was something poking Cole’s arm. It was annoying. Maybe if he ignored it, it’d go away. That way, he could go back to dreaming about cake...</p>
<p>Poke. </p>
<p>It didn’t stop. </p>
<p>Cole groaned sleepily and opened his eyes. Lloyd was standing at his bedside with his green blanket. Cole would’ve thought he was adorable, if he hadn’t just woke him up. </p>
<p>“What do you want, Lloyd?” he groaned sleepily, yawning. </p>
<p>Lloyd’s bottom lip jutted out. “You said to go to you if I had a bad dream,” he said. </p>
<p>Cole did remember saying that. He scooted over. “Alright, come on, kid,” he said. </p>
<p>Lloyd crawled into his bed. </p>
<p>“Wanna talk about it?” Cole asked. </p>
<p>Lloyd shook his head. “I don’t remember it.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Is there anything you need?”</p>
<p>“Hum.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Hum something. Anything. Just until I fall asleep?”</p>
<p>“Alright.” So Cole started to hum, threading his fingers through Lloyd’s hair as he did so. He didn’t have a necessarily pretty voice, but Lloyd seemed to like it. </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Lloyd to fall back asleep. </p>
<p>Cole yawned, ready to get comfortable and go back to asleep himself. </p>
<p>Wait a minute. Had Lloyd... gotten longer?</p>
<p>Cole nearly felt tears welling up in his eyes. He blinked them away rapidly, but the feeling in his heart was harder to get rid of. His baby brother was growing up. </p>
<p>He kissed Lloyd’s cheek. He sure hoped they’d be able to give Lloyd a good childhood and everything he’d missed out on up until this point. (And hopefully, the teenage years wouldn’t be complete misery.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>